Ace Attorney - Law and Order
by GigaHunter113
Summary: Phoenix Wright has recently brought an end to the Dark Age of the Law, and things have gone normal for the Wright Anything Agency. However, there has been a sudden increase in crime, and even Interpol is trying to look into the matter. Can the Wright Anything Agency fix this whole mess?
1. Cases

**Ace Attorney  
Law and Order**

**Hi! I'm GigaHunter113 and this is my first fanfic! Right now I'm working on the cases, so this is a simple overview of the fan-fiction in general. I hope you like what you see so far.**

P.S – I don't understand how the pages work on so this post might also allow me to understand that.

The Unlawful Turnabout – Defense attorney Anna Rose was found dead in her apartment and her father, Herbert Rose, is accused of her murder. It's now up to Phoenix Wright to find the truth and reveal the true culprit behind this mess!

Turnabout Graduations –There's a graduation party taking place at the Themis Legal Academy. But one of the students, Micheal Forrest is found dead in the bathroom. The Victim's best friend, Jason Coste is arrested for the crime. Apollo has taken the case, but is it really as simple as the prosecution makes it sound?

Turnabout Performance –A Magician known as the Amazing Mystico is arrested for killing his fellow performer, Phineas the Acrobat. Athena has decided to defend Mystico and prove his innocence. However, there is something wrong with this case on so many levels.

Turnabout Channeling – Maya Fey is now the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. However, Sister Samantha is found dead in the well! To make things worse, Pearl Fey is accused of the crime. Can Phoenix prove Pearl's innocence?

Turnabout Conspiracies – The elections for the new Mayor of Los Angelos is right around the corner. But one of the leading candidates, Henry Thomas, is killed in his own home! A fellow candidate known as Bryan Silva is accused for the crime! Although Phoenix has taken the case, he has a feeling that there is something going on behind the scenes.

**That's all for know. Let me know in the reviews if you like the ideas. The first case is coming soon!**


	2. The Unlawful Turnabout - Day 1, Trial 1

**27****th**** June, 10:25 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby #2  
**

* * *

Phoenix Wright was inside Defendant Lobby #2, waiting for his client. He sat on the couch, thinking about the case. _It's a simple case, _he thought. While he was suddenly thinking, the Bailiff came, along with a man.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, the defendant, Mr. Herbert Rose is here." Informed the Bailiff.

The Bailiff immediately left. There were only two people in the room now, Phoenix Wright and his client.

The other man had a fine figure. He was wearing a brown jacket along with black jeans. He had a slightly short beard and normal hair. However, his hair was slightly white. Judging from the looks of the man, he was in his early 50s.

"Good morning, Mr. Rose" Spoke Phoenix.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Wright" Replied Herbert. Judging from his voice, he was depressed and nervous at the same time.

"Are you alright Mr. Rose?" Asked Phoenix. Then he suddenly remembered: the victim's name was Anna Rose, and Herbert Rose was her father.

"I'm fine." Herbert Sighed. "Anyways, how's your investigation going? Did you find out who did it?"

Phoenix simply looked down at the floor. He did not know what to say or what to do. Although it was a simple case, he did not have enough time to properly investigate the crime scene. Herbert sighed, too depressed to say anything. The two men simply stood inside the lobby, waiting for the trial to start. Suddenly, the Bailiff came.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, the trial is about to start."

Upon hearing those words, the two men exited the lobby, heading for Courtroom #4.

* * *

**27****th**** June, 10:45 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom #4**

* * *

Phoenix was inside the courtroom. He was standing at the defense's bench. Meanwhile, a blonde haired person wearing a red jacket stood at the prosecutor's bench. _Looks like I'll have to go against Prosecutor Gavin _thought Phoenix. A very aged man sat at the judge's bench, while holding a dark-brown gavel. That was the judge.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Herbert Rose." Spoke the Judge.

"The prosecution is ready, Herr Judge." Spoke Prosecutor Gavin. He was looking very confident.

"The defense is ready." Spoke Phoenix. Phoenix knew that this wasn't going to be an easy trial the moment he saw Prosecutor Gavin.

"Prosecutor Gavin, you may now provide your opening statement." The Judge said.

"With pleasure." Said Prosecutor Gavin. "On the 25th of June at 9:45 PM, a defense attorney by the name of Anna Rose was stabbed to death in apartment 2-A. Here is the autopsy report."

"The Court accepts this piece of evidence into the Court Record" Spoke the Judge.  
**  
**

* * *

**- 'Autopsy Report' submitted into the Court Record -**

* * *

"During the investigation, we discovered something very…interesting." Spoke Prosecutor Gavin.

"What would that be?" Asked the Judge.

_This isn't good! _Thought Phoenix.

"This is a kitchen knife. This was used to kill the victim. It was found next to the victim's body." Replied Prosecutor Gavin. "This is a very special knife, actually."

* * *

**- 'Knife' submitted into the Court Record -**

* * *

"What makes the knife so unique, Prosecutor Gavin?" Asked the Judge.

"Simple," Said Prosecutor Gavin. "This knife has no fingerprints on it!"

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked. People were whispering to one another. The Judge started scratching his head.

**"OBJECTION!" **Spoke Phoenix. "If there aren't any prints on it, why did you arrest Mr. Rose and accuse him of the crime?"

Prosecutor Gavin suddenly banged the wall, "There's a reason for everything, Herr Spiky" He retorted. _Herr Spiky? I'd rather trade nicknames with Apollo for Herr Forehead_ thought Phoenix.

"Anyhow, I'd like to summon my first witness, Detective Dick Gumshoe." Spoke Prosecutor Gavin.

About five minutes later, a scruffy looking detective came and stood at the witness stand.

"Witness, state your name and occupation." Asked Prosecutor Gavin.

"Dick Gumshoe. I work at criminal affairs as a detective," Replied Gumshoe, very lazily.

"Alright then, Detective Gumshoe, I want you to testify about the reason for the defendant's arrest."

"Alright pal!"

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY  
- Reason for Arrest -  
As you all know, the victim was stabbed with that ****knife****.  
Apparently, the knife has ****no fingerprints**** on it.  
However, there is a ****reason**** there were no fingerprints on it!  
During the investigation, we checked the ****camera footage****.  
And we found out why there ****weren't any fingerprints**** on the knife!  
**

* * *

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, you may now cross examine the witness." Spoke the Judge. Phoenix simply nodded in reply.

* * *

**CROSS-EXAMINATION  
-Reason for Arrest-  
As you all know, the victim was stabbed with that ****knife****.  
Apparently, the knife has ****no fingerprints**** on it.  
**

* * *

"**HOLD IT! **Why weren't there any fingerprints on it?**"** Asked Phoenix.

**"OBJECTION! **Let the detective finish, Herr Spiky" Retorted Prosecutor Gavin.

* * *

**However, there is a ****reason**** there were no fingerprints on it!  
During the investigation, we checked the ****camera footage****.  
And we found out why there ****weren't any fingerprints**** on the knife!  
**

* * *

"**HOLD IT! **I wish to see this camera footage you're talking about.**" **Spoke Phoenix.

"Alright pal, here it is." Replied Gumshoe. Suddenly, he held a tape and gave it to the Judge.

* * *

**- 'Camera Footage' submitted into the Court Record -**

* * *

"Bailiff! Play the tape!" The Judge spoke.

The bailiff came and played the tape in front of the courtroom. The tape showed the camera footage for entrance of the apartment building. At first, no one understood how this tape was relevant to the case. Even the judge was beginning to have second thoughts regarding the prosecution's case.

Then something odd happened. A person wearing a helmet parked his red motorcycle nearby. A few moments later, the man approached the entrance of the apartment building. He then took off his helmet. The person in the video was…Herbert Rose!

The video stopped playing, and Prosecutor Gavin smirked.

"You see, Herr Judge? Only the defendant could have committed the crime!" Spoke Prosecutor Gavin.

**"OBJECTION!"** Spoke Phoenix Wright. "This video tape doesn't show your reason for arresting Mr. Rose at all!"

"You didn't pay attention Herr Spiky?" Retorted Prosecutor Gavin. Suddenly, he began pointing at the screen. "The defendant is wearing thick gloves!"

**"OBJECTION! **Just because he was wearing gloves, you think he committed the crime?**"**

**"OBJECTION! **The gloves shown in the video are quite special, and very thick. It's obvious that these gloves wouldn't let any marks appear on the  
knife!**"**

The Judge began to speak. "Prosecutor Gavin, do you have the gloves in question?"

Prosecutor Gavin then nodded, and handed the gloves over to the Judge.

* * *

**- 'Gloves' submitted into the Court Record -**

* * *

"I see no reason to wait any longer. If the defense does not have any piece of evidence which can turn the trial around in its favor, I am ready to give a verdict." spoke the Judge.

**"HOLD IT!" **Yelled Phoenix. "The Prosecution forgot something very important!"

The Judge did not understand what Phoenix meant. He simply began scratching his bald head.

"A motive." Spoke Phoenix, as clear as daylight. "The defendant was the victim's father! What motive would he have to commit the crime?"

Prosecutor Gavin began laughing. _He definitely has more cards under his sleeve._

"While I admit we haven't thought of a motive, we have a witness who saw the defendant leaving the victim's room!" Retorted Prosecutor Gavin.

_I knew he had a trump card under his sleeve!_

**"OBJECTION! **What does leaving the room have to do with committing the crime? For all we know, he could have left before the murder!**"**

**"OBJECTION! **It's not leaving the room that matters, it's the time that matters!" Replied Prosecutor Gavin. "This witness saw the defendant leave the victim's room at 9:55 PM!**" **_Wait, What?!_

Phoenix began to feel a cold chill down his spine. He knew Prosecutor Gavin was very clever, but he didn't expect the trial to go like this so quickly.

"I would now like to call my next witness." Spoke Prosecutor Gavin.

"Prosecutor Gavin, how much time do you need to prepare the witness?" Asked the Judge.

"20 minutes, Herr Judge."

"Understood. We will resume this trial after a quick 20 minute recess so that the Prosecution can prepare it's next witness" Spoke the Judge. "Court is adjourned."

**-To be continued -**

* * *

**- Court Record -  
**  
**Evidence:  
'Attorney's badge' – Proof that I'm an attorney.  
'Rose's Autopsy Report' – Death due to blood loss from stab wound. Est. time of death: 9:30 PM – 10:00 PM.  
'Knife' – The murder weapon that took Anna Rose's life.**  
**'Camera footage' – A tape showing the security camera footage for the main entrance.  
'Gloves' – Very thick gloves. These belong to Mr. Herbert Rose.**

**Profiles:  
'Herbert Rose' – Age: 52 – Gender: Male  
My client. He's currently accused of killing his daughter. I'm a 100% sure he's innocent.**

**'Anna Rose' – Age: Deceased – Gender: Female**  
**The victim. She was a well known defense attorney. She was working on a case before being murdered.**

**'Klavier Gavin' – Age: 25 – Gender: Male**  
**A prosecutor. Used to be lead singer for a band called 'The Gavinners'. His main goal is to find the truth.**

**'Judge' – Age: ? – Gender: Male**  
**The Judge. He is known for handing out fair verdicts.**

**'Dick Gumshoe' – Age: 41 – Gender: Male**  
**He's a detective. He is currently in charge of the investigation regarding Anna Rose's murder. He is infamous for getting his salary cut.**

* * *

**Hiya! This is GigaHunter. First of all, sorry for the late update, it took a little while to actually come up with dialogues. This won't happen again (Hopefully). Seeya, and if you liked the chapter or have suggestions, hit the submit review button!**

***Points finger at submit review button Ace Attorney style***


End file.
